My First Girlfriend
by Elektra Elentari
Summary: Victor's first girlfriend is a story he considered tragic when he was young, hilarious when he grew up.


**My first fanfic on the anime that had ruined my life in a good way. The story of Victor's first girlfriend. Inspired from when he wanted to talk about her to Yuri. Loosely based off of the autobiography of a gay YouTuber. I promise it's quite fun! Please let me know if you liked it.**

Victor Nikiforov was one of the best-looking teenagers in his year and everyone, probably even the boy himself knew it. He attracted both female and male students alike, even though he himself was pretty sure that he was attracted to girls. The occasional boy crush would happen, but he didn't think much about it.

Good luck with that Victor…

But on one particular day, however, the young high schooler decided that it was time for him to get a girlfriend. He had heard some of his classmates talking about getting girlfriends and making out, and they made it sound like something very cool.

He was one of the youngest skaters at the rink where he trained, so he heard the others talk about similar things there too. So, he wanted to be cool like the older boys and his friends and classmates. All he had to do was find a girlfriend.

There was a girl in his English class, Elena Kablukov, who was really pretty. She had nice long dark hair, almost as long as Victor's, and shiny eyes. _'I'll ask her to be my girlfriend,'_ he thought proudly.

But when he finally decided that the time had come and he was ready to ask her, he realised that he didn't know what to say. He hadn't even thought about it. Too bad that he had already told her that he wanted to ask her something and she was now standing in front of him waiting for an answer.

' _Oh, no!'_ he thought _'What should I say to her?'_

"You wanted to talk to me, right Victor?" Elena asked him, smiling brightly.

Oh no, he had to say something now! Think, Victor, think. "Your dress is very pretty," he said. He instantly realised that he had said the wrong thing. He'd meant to ask if she would be his girlfriend, not compliment her dress.

"Oh, thank you," she said, looking down at her blue dress "That's very sweet of you to say. I'm sorry, Victor, but my parents are waiting to pick me up and even though I'd love to talk to you, I have to go."

She waved and turned around to leave. Victor realised that he had made a mistake by deciding to ask her after school. He could see his chance leaving and knew that he had to take it, or he would probably lose the courage to ask her again some other time. "Elena, wait!" he called out to her.

Elena turned around. She hadn't gotten too far, so he only had to take a few steps to reach her and be standing in front of her again. He swallowed and asked her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him and her cheeks soon turned red as she blushed and smiled. Victor wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. He only hoped that Elena would say yes and not reject him.

"Uh, sure," she answered. He felt like cheering, he finally had a girlfriend!

"Thanks," he told her "Will we go on a date tomorrow?"

"Okay," Elena replied "Let's go watch that new movie that came out."

"Okay," he agreed.

"See you tomorrow then, Victor," Elena blew him a kiss as she left the school to go home.

Victor skipped all the way back to his house, thinking, _'I have a girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! Now I can be cool at school and at skating too!'_ His parents smiled at him when he told them and muttered something about young and innocent love. He went to practice and told the older skaters who congratulated him before Yakov, their coach, ordered them to get back to work.

* * *

He was very excited when he met up with Elena after school and they made their way to the cinema. It was only a small one, but it was close to their school. Elena insisted on holding his hand the whole way there, but it only made him feel uncomfortable, as if he was doing something wrong. Being the perfect boyfriend wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be.

The first problem came when he offered to buy the tickets. When the man at the front desk asked, "Which movie are you going to see?" he realised that he didn't have a clue. Elena had only called it 'that new movie that came out'. He tried to imagine what it would be about, but was making no sense to the man, who seemed to be getting quite annoyed. Eventually, he had to ask Elena who'd seemed a bit irritated that she had to do it.

Later, while they were watching the movie, she leaned closer to him. "I think we should kiss," she whispered.

Victor gulped as he felt his cheeks burn. Why was he having such a weird reaction? Elena was his girlfriend, he was _supposed_ to kiss her. Then why did the single thought of doing it make him feel uneasy, like holding hands had before?

If he was quick enough, he might be able to make up some excuse. But recent events proved that he wasn't very good at doing that. So, just like before, he said the first thing he could think of, "Nah, I don't feel like it. Maybe some other time."

Even in the dim lighting of the cinema, he could see her disappointed and frustrated face. She turned away from him and didn't talk to him for the rest of the movie. When her мама came to pick her up, she only said goodnight.

Victor sighed. _'Having a girlfriend is hard,'_ he thought.

He was afraid that Elena would break up with him after he told her that he didn't feel like kissing her in the movies. Nevertheless, she told him that she forgave him and that she understood he was anxious to do that so early in their relationship. He wasn't completely sure that that had been the reason, but he accepted it all the same.

She came to watch him practice two days after their date. He had missed it to take her on that date, which resulted to him wanting to do double practice one day in order to catch up with it. And trying to balance figure skating and Elena wasn't really difficult, figure skating was more important.

She had been a bit annoying, cheering at him whenever he simply glided a few metres on the ice. Imagine what she did when he landed a triple axel! She couldn't stop squealing and yelling, "Davai, Victor! Davai!" it was quite impossible to ignore her, too. He could even hear his rink mates chuckling and felt embarrassed. It had been weird enough that he'd arrived with V+E surrounded by a heart written on his hand. Why had he even bothered to bring her?

The next day had been a bit better. He'd explained to her, as subtly as he could, that skaters have to concentrate a lot during practice and she shouldn't be so loud. She nodded in response.

She forgot what he had told her when he over-rotated and landed on the ice.

"Victor!" she yelled in panic. She ran to the edge of the rink, thinking that he must be in terrible need of her, while he was already back on his feet and running through his program again. Luckily, she got the hint and went back to the stands to sit down and watch the rest of practice.

She left earlier than him, but he took a second off practice to say goodbye to her, he had to make a good impression on his rink mated after all. "Where did you find that one, Vitya?" he thought he heard Yakov ask as he went back to his routine.

He called Elena and they talked on the phone some days after that, as she couldn't come watch him after school (much to his joy, though he'd never admit it) and they hadn't talked much during their lessons. They talked on the phone a few times, but not very often.

"What competition are you practicing for?" she asked him.

"The Grand Prix," Victor answered, always eager to talk about skating.

"Is it big?" she questioned.

"Yeah, the biggest!" he said. Sometimes he thought that he should have chosen a girl who knew more about skating than her. Elena barely knew anything. It had taken him ten minutes to explain a flip to her.

"You're the best one out there," she said "I'm sure you'll win."

He enjoyed the compliment. "Thank you," he said.

"Victor," she changed the subject "I think we should make out."

Victor thought he was going to drop the phone in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Yet, Elena took it as a need to explain what she'd meant.

"Well, we've been going out for almost a week," she said "I think we're ready. You aren't nervous anymore and I'm pretty sure I know what to do."

"What?!" the boy repeated. He under no circumstances thought that almost a week was a long relationship, why did she think so?

"We just stick our tongues in the others' mouth," she elaborated, once again taking his shock as a need to explain "It can't be that hard!"

Victor didn't want to make out with her, it sounded gross! Who would ever enjoy that? But he had to seem like a good boyfriend, so he had to do something that she would like. And it sounded like she enjoyed the idea of making out. Maybe he could do it quickly.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Yay," she cheered and he once again wondered what she found so appealing to the idea of sticking her tongue down his throat "Let's do it tomorrow."

"Okay," he said hesitantly "Goodnight." He wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible after that.

"Goodnight," she said and they hung up.

He was nervous for the rest of the night. The next day was Friday, so if he pretended he was sick and didn't go to school, he could avoid the whole making out thing. His friends had mentioned it before, but they had never told him what it actually meant to make out with someone. But Elena might come to his house to see him and they would do it there. He was terrified.

* * *

He walked into school the next morning, still feeling as scared as he had been the night before. He had figured that it was no use trying to hide from his fate, which was making out with Elena. He was only trying to keep it from happening, and his skating had taught him to not run from his fears. That had been when he was trying to land a double Salchow.

He saw Elena with some other boys and some girls and went to meet her, better get this over with as fast as he could. She turned around, looked at him strangely and walked away.

He stood there shocked. She had been so enthusiastic about the whole ordeal yesterday, what had changed? Was it his fault?

She didn't talk to him in English class either. He sent her a few notes but she didn't reply. By the time they had a break between classes, he was so confused that he had to ask his friend Rodya if he knew anything about it that he didn't. She might have told his friends something that she was too ashamed to tell him herself. Was it that she didn't like his skating?

"Rodya," he asked "Elena isn't talking to me. Do you have any idea why?"

Rodya looked at him surprised in return. "Didn't you know?" he said in reply "Some boys spread a rumour that you're gay and she heard it. She believed it."

That took Victor by surprise. Who had said that? Those ones who she had been with in the morning when he had first approached her and she had rejected his company? It made sense why she had looked at him like that now.

"I'm sorry, Victor," Rodya said.

So that must mean that they'd broken up. But they hadn't said it in any official way so they both knew. He would try and ask her se he could be sure.

He didn't need to. When they saw each other in the hallway before class, Elena stopped in front of him. "I'm breaking up with you, Victor," she announced before going her own way.

Victor wasn't sure how he felt. On one hand, it was sad that he'd lost his first ever girlfriend after merely a week of dating. But on the other hand, at least he didn't have to make out with her. And she hadn't known a lot about skating either. Maybe it was for the best.

But it had been a very stupid way to lose her. Who even believed in rumours like that? And what right did those boys have to snoop around in his life and make things up about him anyway?

Him, gay? Ridiculous!

 **THE END**


End file.
